


Run With Me

by 2space_lesbo1



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Bonding Over Violence and Murder, Gen, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Geralt and Ciri come upon a Nilfgaardian outpost. Things don't go as planned, as usual.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Run With Me

**Author's Note:**

> i love writing for these two. love writing for any found family, actually. first it was mandad and baby, now it's geralt and ciri. 
> 
> uh.... y'all i like comments, so if y'all want me to continue posting the fics i write for these two, lemme know in the comments!! and leave ideas/suggestions for what i could do in more fics!!!
> 
> i be quiet now

The sun was hot while the air was cool, and it was a strange mixture of warm and cold on Ciri's skin. Roach seems to agree, because she would make annoyed whinnies or snort with impatience, probably getting tired of carrying both Ciri’s and Geralt’s weight for so long on the narrow mountain trail. Geralt doesn't seem to be affected by the weather, but then again, he didn't seem to be affected by much, and was watching the road ahead with locked eyes. Ciri would talk to him about one thing or another, and he'd respond, but the ride was getting long, drawn out and she was getting bored despite her best efforts. 

“The next town isn't much further,” Geralt informs her suddenly, as though sensing her growing boredom. She sighs, and nods against his chest, and begins to hum tunelessly. 

Geralt has kept them traveling off of the main roads since they’d started traveling again, not wanting to draw any unwanted attention on the young princess. She had already been through a lot, and while Geralt knew she would only go through more trials, he wanted to shelter her for as long as he could. If that meant taking the long way to every place they traveled, then so be it. He could take the soreness in his thighs, and Roach could take the long walks. She needs the exercise.

Too bad the path they were on currently leads onto the main road, where already there were caravans and patrols traveling back and forth. He frowns, but notices that the path they were taking already was leading into a more hazardous path, one that could trip any horse, even one as faithful as Roach. So, he steers her onto the main road, and could already feel Ciri tensing. 

“Keep your head down,” he orders her softly, and helps her to pull the hood over her hair, which was growing lighter everyday it went unwashed and uncared for. Soon it would look just like Geralt’s, he mused. “I’ll try to avoid unwanted attention.”

Ciri stays silent, watching the people passing by them through her lashes and under the edge of her hood. The dirtied robe would need to be changed soon- if not for the fine craftsmanship making it, then for the bright, Cintran colors that stuck out proudly beneath the dirt.

No one bothers them for some time- perhaps for the fact Geralt were a Witcher, which he was once more grateful for. On normal days, without Ciri, he appreciated his outward appearance in the fact that most people would avoid him and not try and engage conversation with him. Now, it was keeping unwanted attention from spotting Ciri and causing any problems he would most likely need to remedy.

It was going well, until, of course, they come to a Nilgaardian outpost. One that was checking people and their luggage. Geralt curses beneath his breath, and pulls back on Roach’s reins to slow her. He couldn’t veer off the path suddenly, that would look too suspicious. But he also couldn’t let them see Ciri, in case they recognized her. He could just kill them all outright, but that would be putting Ciri in harm’s way, which he would prefer to avoid. 

He lets out a heavy breath; the best course of action here was to ride through. Maybe his mutations would distract the guards from looking too much at Ciri.

Ciri must see the soldiers, because her grip on Roach’s saddle suddenly tightens drastically, her knuckles turning white. “Stay quiet,” he said as they approached the outpost, a caravan currently blocking the way through. “I will handle this.”

“What if they recognize me?” she whispered fearfully, glancing up at him momentarily through the corner of her eye. “What if they attack.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Geralt said again, keeping an eye on the soldiers. They were finishing up their search of the caravan. “Now be quiet.” She shuts her mouth and lowers her head, keeping her grip tight on the saddle.

He guides Roach into the middle of the outpost, and the Nilfgaardians move towards him instantly. There were four in the center and at least four more above, keeping an eye out with bows. This would be difficult if he had to fight. Best plan would be to run and cover Ciri from any bows they might possibly shoot at them. He didn’t want to send her on her own in case the archers did not know who she was and shot her mercilessly. She wouldn’t stand a chance against the weapons. Then again, he could also stay and fight on Roach’s back, and use himself as a shield against any attacks thrown at her.

He decides on that course of action, if violence arose.

“Look, laddies,” one of the men drawled from above, snickering. “We got ourselves a Witcher!”

“Quickly check him,” another shouts. “Heard their mutations can spread to other men if around too long!”

“Maybe we should rescue the poor girl, then!” adds in another, and Ciri flinches at the implications in the man’s voice. Geralt sends a glare above them, effectively quieting their irrant chatter.

“Where are you traveling?” the largest of the soldiers questions, his accent heavy. He was doing his best to ignore what had just happened. The other three are going through their bags. Roach snorts indignitingly at one that gets too close to her rear and lashes him with her tail. They don’t go near there again.

“Past Sodden,” Geralt replied, slowly lowering his gaze to watch the other men. 

“Why?” the man asked, sounding almost bored.

“We have a home there. We are going there for the winter.”

“And why is a Witcher traveling with a young lady?” he asked next, suddenly confused. Geralt curses inwardly as the Nilfgaardians turn suspicious, casting their gazes on Ciri. 

“It is a contract,” he said, sounding uninterested. “I am to keep her safe for the winter during the war.”

“Don’t Witchers normally only take monster hunting contracts?” whispered one from behind.

“Could she lift her hood?” the original soldier asked, and he is pulling a piece of paper from his pocket. Geralt could already see the picture and words on it, could already tell it was a picture of Cirilla. He curses inwardly once more, and can already feel his muscles tensing in anticipation of a fight. “It is a custom that we see everyone’s face that passes through here.”

Ciri must sense his readiness, because she curls inwards, closer to him and tightening her legs on Roach, to keep balance. He then leaps into action, quickly unsheathing his steel sword and stabbing the soldier who had been questioning them most, spurring Roach to gallop.

“Stop them! He has the girl!” orders another of the soldiers from the ground, pointing to them as they burst from the outpost. “Do not shoot! Chase them on horseback, we need her alive!”

Well, that was good. They wouldn’t be shooting at them. At least they had that going for themselves.

Roach’s hooves pound the ground as they race from the outpost, and Geralt steers her for the forest. He hadn’t been wanting to go off road, but the rough ground would be easier to face and give them an advantage of losing the Nilfgaardians now chasing after them.

Ciri looks around his arm, to keep an eye on the soldiers chasing after them. She had started doing that when in tight situations, making it easier for him to watch the ground ahead of them and to keep Roach under control while warning him of any incoming dangers and threats. He had to admit that it was highly helpful, since he did not have eyes in the back of his head as well. If only the mutations had given him that.

“One is catching up!” Ciri exclaimed. “He’s coming up on the left with a mace!”

Geralt yanks on Roach’s reins, making the horse whiny in annoyance as she turns at the same time as she stops, effectively making it to where Geralt could easily stop an incoming attack from the mace, hooking his blade on its bottom before twisting it from the man’s hand and tossing it aside. He then slices the saddle off and kicks the man, sending him to the ground before whipping the reins again. Roach launches back into a gallop as the other men begin to draw nearer. He'd have to lose them, soon. There were currently six men after them, relentlessly chasing them. 

Roach huffs as they nearly ram into a try, and Geralt makes sure to take control. He looks ahead with his enhanced eyesight, spots a large ravine ahead with a single bridge connecting the sides. It looked old and weathered, and he wasn't sure if it would hold their weight, but it was the best way to go. And once crossed, he would destroy it with Ignii. 

“Hold on tight,” Geralt tells Ciri, and urges Roach to run even faster. Roach bucks her head and picks up in speed, ears angled forward as they approach the old bridge. Ciri leans forward now, shifting her weight as she prepared for the possibly bumpy ride over the bridge, as it could collapse. He was glad she thought similar to him, it made things much easier.

“Witcher!” one of the men from behind calls suddenly, and he ignores him. He doesn’t care what the man has to say. “We will pay you to turn the girl over to us! She is wanted by the Emperor himself! Hand her over and we will pay you handsomely!”

Ciri glances over her shoulder at him, almost as if she believed he would stop and hand her over. That makes Geralt frown. Should she not know she could trust him by now? That he would never give her up or let anything happen to her. He shakes his head, winks to her reassuringly and she smiles before turning, bracing herself once again against Roach as they near the bridge. 

The bridge shakes as soon as Roach’s first hoof is landing on it, creaking and groaning as more of her weight is adding onto it. It wobbles beneath them, and Roach whinnies in distress, but Geralt spurs her sides again, and she snorts, continues as a hole is made where one of her hooves had just been. Good, the bridge was falling apart without his help. Maybe he wouldn’t need to use the rune after all.

Just as they are reaching the other side, the bridge begins to fall beneath them, and Roach lets out a fearful cry. Geralt is unrelenting, however, and kicks her sides while pulling her reins upwards at the same time, urging her to leap up and to the solid ground just a foot ahead.

Roach lets out a nicker of determination and leaps, kicking from the bridge just as it falls into the ravine below. They fly through the air momentarily before they land on the ground on the other side, Roach losing her footing and Geralt quickly releases her reins, wraps his arms around Ciri and pushes from the saddle as the horse falls to her side. 

Geralt turns to land on his back, making sure to shield Ciri from hitting the ground. They skid through the grass, Ciri’s hands grabbing onto his wrists as the girl keeps her chin to her chest. Smart.

As they stop skidding, Geralt looks down at the young girl in his arms, checking her over quickly. She looks back up to him, and he can hear and feel her heart racing against her rib cage, sense her adrenaline coursing through her veins. Then, she starts laughing, body trembling minisculely. He can’t stop the breath of his own laugh at her reaction, having not heard her laugh since he’d met her. It sounded like music to his ears, and helped calm his nerves and racing thoughts.

They both sit up, and Ciri slides to sit on the ground beside him, wiping at a few tears that had fallen during her laughter. Geralt smiles fondly at her, and she grins back, holding tight to his hand, before he gathers himself and sombers, looking back across the ravine.

The Nilfgaardians are on the other side, running back and forth as they searched for a way across that wasn’t there. He could hear them cursing, and he can’t stop the smirk of triumph from tugging at his lips. Ciri was infectious, and he couldn’t help himself from patting himself on the back mentally for keeping her safe again.

Then, he looks to his horse, who was still on her side and panting. He stands, helps Ciri to her feet and moves to the horse’s side. “You alright, Roach?” he asked her, and one of her ears turns towards his voice. She momentarily lifts her head and neighs as though to confirm she was okay, before struggling to get back on her hooves. She snorts at him in frustration and knocks her head to his chest. He chuckles once more, and Ciri begins to dust the horse’s side. “Glad to hear it. Sorry for the rough path.”

Roach snorts in annoyance and flicks her tail, ears angling backwards. She wasn’t going to let Geralt off the hook that easily. “We’ll get you all the sugar cubes at the next town!” Ciri informs the horse, before the Witcher could speak again. He glances down to her and she grins, “She deserves them for that hard run, don’t you think, Geralt?”

Roach snorts happily, turning her head to nose at Ciri’s hair. The girl giggles and scratches the horse beneath her chin, continuing to grin up at Geralt who sighs heavily before relenting. “Fine,” he said. Then, he gestures to the saddle expectantly. “But first we have to get there. Let’s go.”

He waits for Ciri to pull herself up and onto the saddle before pulling himself on as well, taking hold of Roach’s reins. The horse seems to sigh beneath them, tail flicking to the side as Geralt steers her to travel further into the trees. The Nilfgaardians are still yelling from behind, promising gold and women if Geralt turned around and somehow gave them Ciri.

Too bad he wouldn’t be answering them.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos :)?


End file.
